


Freezer Burn

by CastAwayForever



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ColdFlash Week, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, coldflashweek, first fic, locked in a freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastAwayForever/pseuds/CastAwayForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was going to kill Mick Rory. He was not quite sure how he was going to do it, maybe something involving a cliff, or sharks, or both, but he was going to make it happen. Just as soon as he got out of the large walk-in freezer he was currently locked in with non-other than one Captain Cold, who looked just a little too pleased with their current situation. Really, it was all Heatwave’s fault. </p><p>Written for Day 3 of ColdFlash Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezer Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, but I was so excited for ColdFlash week that I just had to do it. Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated!

“How ya doin there Scarlet?” 

“Fuck you.” Barry growled at Captain Cold, pulling his arms tighter around his knees in an effort to stop the violent tremors that were running through his body. He winced slightly as the move sent a fresh wave of pain shooting through his leg from the badly bandaged gunshot wound on his thigh. 

Across the room, Cold snorted in amusement. “You really should let me take a look at that.” Cold grinned as he leaned back against the ice-covered wall. “Could be a while before they find us, and the last thing I need is Detective West blaming me for his son bleeding to death in a freezer.”

Barry resolutely ignored Snart and pushed a few of the frozen food packages that littered the floor out of the way, so he could stretch his injured leg out in front of him. This was not the way he had wanted his day off to go. 

On the urging of Joe and Iris, who insisted that Barry needed a day off from both lab work and his Flash duties, Barry had planned to spend the entire Sunday on the couch with a pint of his favorite ice cream and season 5 of The X-Files. He’d barely gotten comfortable, when Cisco had called with the news that Captain Cold and Heatwave had started a shootout in an Italian restaurant downtown. 

Barry had briefly considered letting Joe and the rest of the CCPD handle the two Rogues, but the threat of civilian casualties in such a public space had been to great to ignore. 

As it turned out, the restaurant was a front for the Rancini family who, in addition to being Central Cities oldest mob organization, seemed to have pissed off Cold and Heatwave sufficiently enough to make them storm the restaurant in broad daylight. 

When Barry had arrived on the scene, it was utter chaos. Most of the diners had made it out, but a few were left huddling under their tables and behind the bar while bullets and blasts of fire from Heatwave’s gun flew overhead. Cold himself stood on one of the tables in the center of the room, shooting blasts of ice at the half-dozen mobsters who were taking cover behind the upturned tables. 

Dodging bullets, ice and flames, Barry had managed to clear the room of its remaining civilians before he’d tripped over a fallen chair and straight into the line of sight of one of the shooters. 

The mobster hadn’t missed his shot. Pardon the pun. 

After that, everything had been a blur. The bullet had ripped through Barry’s thigh, causing him to yell out in pain and crash into the side of the bar. His head spinning and pain coursing through his body, Barry had barely been able to make out Captain Cold shouting and waving the Cold gun like a madman, Mick Rory setting the entire place on fire, and the distant sounds of police sirens. 

He had barely realized what was happening when two strong hands grabbed him under the arms, hauled him out of the now blazing dining room into the back of the restaurant, and tossed him into the large freezer. 

“To be fair,” Snart mused as he watched Barry press a bit of his suit that he had ripped from his sleeve to the bullet wound, “I did save you from being burned alive.”

“I wouldn’t have needed to be saved if you and your partner hadn’t gotten me shot and then set the entire place on fire. Seriously, you need to get a handle on Rory; he’s completely out of control! Not to mention he just ran off and left us here. And frankly I don’t see how dying from hypothermia is any better of a way to go.” Barry snarled through gritted teeth. 

The intense cold of the walk-in freezer was definitely slowing down his healing process, and the bleeding had yet to stop. 

Snart signed and crossed his arms over his head. “Look, I apologized for getting us locked in here didn’t I? I went to the first place I thought would be fireproof. This part isn’t even really my fault when you think about it. I mean, what kind of freezer automatically locks from the outside.”

“Oh I don’t know Cold!” Barry yelled, gesturing wieldy with his arms. “Maybe a MOB freezer does?!” The motioned, combined with the blood loss that was making him light headed, was not Barry’s best decision, and he felt himself begin to tip sideways as his vision blurred around the edges. 

“Jesus Kid!” firm hands grabbed his shoulders before Barry could hit the floor, and held him up roughly against the wall. Barry found himself suddenly face-to-face with a very anxious looking Leonard Snart.

“Dammit, don’t pass out on me here,” Snart muttered, letting go of Barry in order to press his own hands against the leg wound, smears of blood leaking through to stain the thief’s gloves. 

Barry blinked several times before his visions cleared and the room finally righted itself. “S’okay.” He mumbled, watching with passive interest as Snart ripped off part of his own undershirt and tied it around Barry’s leg. “M’not too sick Joe, can still go school.”

Snart’s head shot up abruptly at Barry’s words, his goggles swinging slightly from their place around his neck. 

“Kid, I need you to focus on me ok? You’re in real danger here of going into shock. Dammit, why didn’t you say it was this bad? And where the Hell are those geeks of yours. They should have found us by now.”

It took Barry a minute to figure our that Cold was talking about Cisco and Caitlin. “Don’t know.” He mumbled. “I think my radio got smashed when I ran into the bar. Cant hear ‘em.” 

“No big deal.” Barry muttered, watching in mild fascination as a Cold ran his hands over his head in frustration, leaving small bits of red blood in the short strands. “I heal real fast. Just too cold right now—feelin’ to slow I guess. I’ll be ok once I get out of here.”

Snart paused and considered Barry for a minute. “It’s the cold that’s not letting you heal?”

Barry’s head flopped to one side as he gave a rather pathetic attempt at a nod. “Suit’s got armor against your ice, but materials thin. It has to be breathable so when I run I don’t over-over….” He paused, racking his brains for the right word.

“Overheat?” Snart supplied. Barry nodded and grinned a little foolishly. 

Cold examined him for several more seconds before shrugging and beginning to unzip his parka. 

“Wtr you doin’? Barry asked as Snart took his cold gun out of its holster. 

“Marking sure you don’t die on me Scarlet.” Cold answered sharply, positioning himself against the wall and pulling Barry bodily into his lap. 

Barry let out a squeak of surprise as he found himself being manhandled by Captain Cold. 

“Chill…out! Jesus Barry I’m trying to help you!” Cold snarled as he grabbed Barry’s flailing limbs and pulled him so that his back was pressed to the super-villain’s chest. Barry froze—more out of shock than anything else, which gave Snart the opportunity to pull the speedster’s arms together and zip the parka up around them both, enveloping Barry in its warmth. 

“We need to bring your body temperature up.” Snart murmured against Barry’s head, which was now pressed against the criminal’s neck. 

Barry struggled weakly for a few more minutes before finally giving up, allowing Snart to tangle their legs together and pull Barry more securely against him. He had to admit, the warmth coming from Snart and the parka was a definite improvement over his previous situation. 

Barry wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that position, but after a while his breathing evened out and he found himself almost drifting off, wrapped in the warm cocoon that his nemesis had him in. Snart flinched slightly when Barry pressed his cold nose against the older man’s neck in search of warmth, but relaxed eventually and brought his hand up to rest on the back of Barry’s head, pushing him slightly further into the warmth of the other man. 

“Why did you save me?” The question was so quiet Barry wasn’t sure that Snart had heard it for a moment. 

Eventually, the super villain (Barry kept having to remind himself that yes, Leonard Snart was indeed still a super villain) turned and looked down at Barry. “I wasn’t gunna let some third rate nameless mob guy kill my arch nemesis now was I Red?” 

Barry chuckled. “No. Guess it woulda been a pretty lame way to die.”

Len hummed in agreement, the action sending pleasant vibrations down his chest. 

It was a while before Cold spoke again. “Didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt ya know. Just….Lisa. She went on a date with Dario Rancini and it didn’t go great.” He spat out the name as he said it, contempt leaking through into every word. 

“So me an’ Mick, we came down to tell the guy to back off cause he kept callin and showin up at her place and all. I guess it all got a bit out of hand.”

Barry raised his head to stare at Len with mock horror. “A BIT?” he repeated slowly. 

Len glared and pulled Barry’s head back down to its resting place against his chest. “I said I was sorry Red, now cant you just let it go? I’m being your personal space heater here and everything.” 

“Hmmmm…” mused Barry, who was feeling decidedly more clear headed at this point. “I guess I can forgive you for getting me shot, but you still have to pay for locking me in a freezer on my day off.”

Len looked like he was about to ask exactly what Barry meant, when the speedster suddenly shoved his hands underneath the thief’s sweater and undershirt. While most of Barry was comfortable warm by that time, his hands had been sticking out the top of Len’s parka and were still cold enough to elicit a yelp of shock from the older man. 

Laughing, Barry found himself thrown to the floor with Snart on top of him as Cold desperately tried to get away from Barry’s frigid hands. A ripping sound echoed through the freezer as the parka pulled apart, allowing Len to grab Barry’s hands and pin them above the speedster’s head. 

“Someone’s feeling better.” Len said and he plastered his body to Barry’s in order to keep the younger man from flipping their positions and regaining the upper hand. 

“Yeah,” Barry laughed, struggling playfully but not really trying to escape Len’s grasp. “I guess plan ‘Warm Barry Up’ was a big success.”

Even as he said it, Barry realized that Cold’s face was now less than an inch from his own, and that if anyone were to walk in on them their position would appear…well…rather compromising. 

He blushed and cleared his throat, resolutely not meeting Snart’s eyes, which had gone dark with something that Barry didn’t want to try and identify. 

“So…yeah, thanks” Barry mumbled. “I, um, I feel a lot better now. I could probably vibrate the lock enough to, you know, get us out of here.”

Len didn’t move. In fact, his grip on Barry’s arms seemed to tighten. “You sure that’s what you want scarlet?” He asked, his voice low and gravely. 

Barry looked back at him. “Yeah, I mean the fire’s probably out by now and unless you want the police to fi—mmph!” Barry let out a muffled noise of shock as Len bent the last few inches and pressed their mouths together. 

Whatever Barry had though kissing Captain Cold would be like, and he had definitely not thought about it, this was not what he had expected. 

The press of warm lips against his cool ones was gentle and questioning. Slowly, Barry let the tension leak out of his body and tentatively pressed back up into the kiss. As soon as he did so, Len responded enthusiastically, sweeping his tongue along Barry’s lips and eliciting a gasp of surprised from the hero that he used to turn the chaste kiss into a much dirtier version. 

Barry wasn’t sure how long they stayed on the floor of the freezer, trading kisses that got increasingly filthier until Barry’s legs were wrapped around Snart’s hips and the thief’s hands had found their way under the suits red cowl and into Barry’s hair. 

They broke apart gasping slightly as Barry stared up at Len, who was looking down at him with a mixture of surprise and lust. “Door.” Len growled, swooping down to bite at Barry’s now exposed neck. 

“I-ohgodLen-what?” Barry managed to gasp out. 

Len pulled back slightly. “Get the door unlocked. I don’t want to do this in a freakin mob freezer Barry.”

“Oh!” Barry scrambled to his feet, sending Len sprawling on the floor in his haste. “I, sorry! Yes! I-um, door!!” 

Len pushed himself up and grinned at Barry, moving so that the speedster was pressed against the locked door with Len crowding into his space. 

“What am I going to do with you Red?” The thief purred as he pressed Barry back into the door. “You know, I may have lied before when you asked me why I saved you.”

“Yeah?” Barry breathed, watching as Snart’s hand came up to gently trace the outline of Barry’s lips. 

“Mmmhmm. There might have been one more reason I did it.” Len whispered before he surged to press his lips back against Barry’s. 

All in all, it took them the rest of the day to get out of the freezer, and Barry considered it his best day off in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy with the way this turned out. Still can't believe I actually managed to get it done!


End file.
